Living With The Oliver's
by Lcat14
Summary: Tori's parents have died. She has to move to Canada to live with the Oliver's. The only problem is, Tori and Beck are enemies. What could possibly go wrong?co written with: Moustachelover352
1. Chapter 1

here is a new story! hope you enjoy it! special thanks to ViolinFire14 for helping!

"Plane 143, to Canada is now boarding!" The announcer yelled as I got up with my pink suitcases. They were filled with everything that I had ever owned. I was ready to start my new life in Canada. I boarded the plane and looked out my window. I started to cry. I was being forced to leave my home, all because of a stupid drunk driver who crashed into my parents' car and killed them! Luckily, my parents were friends with the Oliver's.

They decided to take me in after hearing about the crash on the news. I haven't seen them since they moved in the 3rd grade! I used to be really good friends with their son, Beck and his brothers and sisters, but that all changed after he traded our friendship in for popularity. We never talked to each other again after that.

"Ok, passengers. We are about to take off. Please buckle your seatbelts," the statist announced, snapping me out of my thoughts. I buckled my seatbelt. A few seconds later the plane took off and I was an hour away from my new life with the Oliver's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks you to everyone who read the first chapter and are now following it! You guys are awesom! Special thanks to ViolinFire14 for all the help!**

When I landed in the airport, I walked to the centre of it, to wait for the Oliver's. A couple of minutes later, someone tapped my back. When I turned around I saw Ashley, Beck's sister. She gave me a hug. I quickly hugged back as we smiled and laughed like two little children. When I was let go, I was greeted by the rest of the Oliver family... Well, except from Beck, who refused to come near me. He stayed about 3 feet away from the rest of us.

"Tori, we missed you!" Mrs. Oliver said. She came near me with open arms, ready to hug my guts out!

"I missed you too, Mrs. Oliver" I responded back, smiling. When I was let go by Mrs. Oliver, I felt a tug on my dress. I looked down and saw little Lilli. She was the smallest Oliver. She looked up at me, smiling.

"Here, Tori. I picked you some flowers from our garden at home," she told me, holding some daisies in her hand.

"Thank you, sweet heart, "I said. I took the flowers out of her hands as she smiled and laughed.

"Hey, Tori. Do you remember me?"A familiar voice sounded behind me. I turned around and found myself looking at the one guy that got me through most of high school; Jacob. He was the one that stood by me no matter what.

"Jacob!" I yelled, tears running down my face as I ran to hug him. "I thought I would never see you again!"I said as I jumped into his arms. We hugged like this for a second, then heard clapping. We turned around and saw Beck.

"Wow that was touching. This is all great, but mom, I'm supposed to meet up with Jade for coffee soon so let's get a move on!" He said and walked away as everyone followed, rolling their eyes. I walked with Jacob, trying to get answers about this Jade chick and what Beck's problem was.

"Jacob, who is Jade?"I asked. His whole mood changed just at the mention of her name.

"Jade, is the most evil person that ever existed," he said. I felt scared.

"Her most favourite thing in the whole world, are her scissors. No one understands why Beck is dating her, because she bosses him around and yells a lot," he said, which gave me the shivers down my back.

"Wow!" That was all I could say as fear entered my mind.

A few minutes later, we got to the car. Every seat was taken, except for the one next to Beck. I sat down and he turned right away, not wanting to face me. I excepted that and grabbed my iPod out of my suitcase and started to play Candy Crush. When we got to the house I met Megan, Isabella and Ethan. Beck's little sister Isabella, gave me a cute little drawing of me and her holding hands. The older ones gave me a hug. After I met everyone, Mrs. Oliver sat all of us on the couch and told us the rules

"Now kids, you are to treat Tori, like a sister! Be kind and absolutely no dating or kissing ANYTHING!" Mrs. Oliver yelled.

"Got it!" We all said.

"Ok. Now, Beck, show Tori to your room," Mrs. Oliver said, surprising both of us.

"What!"Beck and I said. We stood up quickly.

"You and Beck are sharing a room," she said, smiling.

"Umm... Mrs. Oliver, can I share a room with Jacob?" I asked, feeling nervous.

"No. You can share a room with Beck! He has the largest room," she said and stood up. "Now go!" She said, pointing and yelling. We ran to the room and I found my bed a foot away from Beck's. I started settling in, while Beck got ready for his date with Jade.

"I can't believe I have to share a room with you," he mumbled, but I could still hear it. I turned around and started screaming.

"Ok, Beck, what is your problem with me? We haven't seen each other since 3rd grade and your giving me the cold shoulder, why?" I yelled, as he gave me a shocked look.

"You really want to know why?" He asked, yelling in my face.

"Yeah I do!" I yelled back, in his face.

"Too Bad!' He said, walking out of the room, leaving me to stand there. I sat on the bed and started to cry. Why does he hate me?

what do you think? Please comment!

why do you think Beck hates her?


	3. Chapter 3

Living with the Oliver's

Tori's POV

Later that night called us all to got to the table and chicken nuggets were spread across the table.I scrunched up my nose slightly trying to be polite but got caught by .

"Tori what's wrong"Mrs. Oliver questioned confused

"Oh nothing I'm fine "I said and smiled nervously not wanting anyone to know I'm a vegetarian

"Ok everyone dig in!"She said as everyone picked up their chicken and started to eat it.I picked up my chicken and stared at it for a while before working up the courage to take a bite, finally I took a bite of it"Yum!thats delicious!" I said trying to force myself to eat it as my stomach hurt with every dinner everyone except me and Beck stayed decide to leave each other alone so I went on the computer to chat with my old friends on Facebook and he decide to watch a movie. A couple minutes later I got a pain in my stomach and ran to the bathroom and made it to the bathroom just as I started to throw up over and over again.

I was enjoying my movie when I heard Tori in the seemed like she was throwing up so I rushed in and sure enough she was.I quickly ran to her side and rubbed her back.

"Tori are you ok?"I asked as I rubbed her back

"Beck...I'm...a...vegetarian...I...hate...meat..." She said through deep breaths

Beck's P.O.V

"Tori...I'm so sorry," I said to her. I felt so ashamed of myself for the way I have treated her. I could feel the guilt rising within me. (I have been such an idiot,) I angrily though as I kept rubbing her back.

"It's...ok Beck," she answered.

After a few minutes she stopped throwing up.I helped her to stand and we headed towards our room.

Tori's P.O.V

"You want to watch a movie?"He asked me as We entered Beck's room.

"Sure"I said weak as he helped me onto the went over to the soft, comfortable sofa. I watched Beck put on a DVD. Before coming over he turned off the lights, grabbed a warm, fluffy blanket, put it over us while settling down beside me. He pulled me closer, allowing me to rest my head on his shoulder. We were watching a movie called 'Inkheart'.  
Beck's P.O.V

"Beckett Oliver! What do you think you're doing?!" My mom yelled as I started to awaken.

"Nothing..." I sleepily replied.

"Beck...What's going on?" Tori asked.

"I'll tell you what's going on. You to have broken a house rule. You both know that you're not allowed to date!" My mom's tone was full of anger as she spoke.

"What?! We're not dating!" We both yelled back.

"Good! Night kids," mom replied. (That was strange.)

Later that night, I heard a voice calling my name softly. I slowly opened my eyes and after looking a few minutes, recognised who it was.

"What's wrong Tori?" I asked.

"I...had a-a...nightmare," she said, her voice and body trembling with fear.

"It's ok Tori come here"I said gesturing her over as she sat on my bed

"Now what happened?"I asked her rubbing her back

"I saw...My parents...in the...back of...the yellow...taxi they...crashed in.."She said in between cries as I pulled her into a hug.

"It's ok Tori"I said as she cried some more in my arms.

A few minutes later tori fell asleep and soon after I fell asleep.

Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed the story! tell me what you think and if you have any ideas please send them to me! Also keep a eye out for more updates and new stories bye :)


	4. Chapter 4

Living with the Oliver's

I woke up in Beck's embrace.I got up carefully and walked into the living room.

"Hey Tori"Lili said running to hug me.I gave her a hug and Ashely walked out of the kitchen

"Hey Tori how was you night?"She said

"Fine"I said and went to get some orange juice.

"Fine? You guys were cuddling in his bed what happened?"She asked.I acted nonchalant but I knew she was going to think it was a big deal

"I got sick last night and was throwing up beck helped me out and we ended up watching a movie and falling asleep"I face lit up

"OMG are you guys a couple now?"She asked.I played around with my cup looking down

"No I don't think he even likes me"I said said

"Nonsense you should so ask him out!" She said almost then Beck came out and sat down across from me Ashely pushed me to ask him and part of me did really want to know his answer.

"Um Beck?"I asked he looked up and I got very nervous."Would you like to go out with me?

What will Beck say?  
What did you guys think?Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Everyone hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Living with the Oliver's**

Beck's Pov

Everyone stared waiting for my answer I froze what should I say? I mean do I really want to date her? Do I even like her?

"Um Tori,Can I see you in our room?"He asked pushing me towards the hallway When I got there he slammed the door."Tori,I only like you as a..."I stared but got stopped

"It's fine Beck I totally understand"She told me."It was stupid to ask you out anyway"She said blowing it off like it was no big deal

"Why was it stupid?"I questioned sitting down next to her

"It's just that...Nevermind"She said and got up.I grabbed her wrist before she could get then stood up and looked at me.

"Tori come on"I told her wanting to know why it was sat down a decide to tell me

"I just thought after last night we were sorta into each other"she told me not even looking into my eyes."You know now that I say it out load it's just.."She said but was cut off by my lips meeting hers. At first she hesitated but then moved her lips with mine in perfect sync.

"Tori?"Someone called from the stopped kissing and looked at the door there stood lili staring at us.

Tori's POV

"Hey kiddo what's up?" I asked her getting up from the bed

"Want to play barbie's?"She asked

Tori's POV

"Sure sweetie"I then grabbed my hand and started walking to her room.I looked back at Beck who was deep in looked at me and smiled a friendly smile.I smiled back and turned around to follow lili again.

"Abby come on we have to get ready for the ball"Lilli spoke through her Barbie,Lizzy

"Ok Lizzy what dress should I wear the pink one or the blue one?" I asked 'Lizzy' holding up the dresses

"Um that one"Lizzy said pointed to the pink one. Lili started laughing and so did I it was fun playing barbie's with her."Hey Tori let's go get beck maybe he can be the prince!"She yelled excited an ran out of the room I followed her a she found beck

"Becky Becky"she screamed after she found him

"Hold on a minute..."He said through the then put the phone on his shoulder and looked down at Lilli

"Beck can you play barbie with Tori and I?"She asked sweetly

"Um maybe later honey I'm going to meet the gang right now"He told then looked up at me."Would you like to come Tori?"He asked.I smiled

"Sure"I smiled as he got his keys and I followed him out

"But what about me?"Lili asked about to cry.I walked up to her and knelt down

"I will play with you later ok?"I told her she nodded and smiled as she ran past me and to her room.I followed beck to the door and got into his car

The car ride was silent and awkward I started looking out the window and beck focused on the rode.

"Um what is the gang like?"I asked I couldn't deal with the awkwardness anymore

"Um they at nice"He said quietly continuing to focus on the road

"That's good"I then went quiet again Beck still focusing on the road and I'm still looking out the window

"Tori I can't deal with this anymore we need to talk about that kiss"He blurted out

"Ok you go first"I told didn't reply so I continued to look out the got to the restaurant and he lead the way to a table with three girls and two guys.

"Tori this is the gang"He said as they all waved at me."That is Andre"He said pointed to the guy with dreadlocks."That is jade"he said pointed to the gothic looking chick."That is Robbie"He said pointed to the nerd Looking guy."And those two are Cat and Trina"He said pointing to them looked exactly like me if I had a sister she would defiantly be her.

"That's the girl you kissed!"Robbie blurted whole gang rolled their eyes at him as Jade got up and stomped towards me

"You kissed her!"She screamed.I could she Beck stand his own ground.

"Yes I did kiss her"He said nonchalant

"Did you enjoy it?"She gridded through her teeth

"No Jade you are the only girl for me"He then hugged her and I could feel my eyes water is this what he was going to tell me when he wanted to talk about the kiss?.I ran out of the restaurant and started walking I'm never talking to Beck Oliver ever again!

**What do you guys think?Please review!**


End file.
